


The Chat Righting Reflex

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Princess and Kitty [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Independence, Post Final Bac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: It's a Bobbin Bug sequel!  Following Final Bac, Adrien enacts his plan to secure his independence, and he gets a little more support than he expected.  He just might have the best girlfriend and friends ever.





	1. Kitty's New Home

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to those who patiently waited for well over a year for this promised sequel! 
> 
> While you may be able to read this without checking out the previous works in this series, it may make more sense, and be more nuanced if you check those out first.

Adrien was gently nudged out of sleep by the voice of his girlfriend.  "Kitty, where'd you put your new key?"

Groaning faintly, he patted the side of the bed where she'd slept, trying to find her.  He let out a grumble when he only encountered cool sheets.  "Where'd you go Princess?" he mumbled, annoyed that his plan for a morning cuddle had been circumvented.  It was going to be a long day, and he'd been banking on that to get him going.  Her lips brushed his cheek, and he hummed, pleased, but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm up and I'm going to head over to your apartment to do that cleaning we talked about, remember?"  Her hand slipped into his mop of blond hair, surely sporting a more Chat Noir hairstyle than he dared leave the room with.

He lifted his head off the pillow and forced his eyes open.  His favorite person in the world was halfway up the ladder, leaning toward him.  She was also fully dressed and ready for the day.  He pouted.  "I wanted snuggles."  He leaned into her hand.  She gave the best scritchings.  "I believe I was promised snuggles," he pointed out.

Her giggle instantly brightened his day, no matter how much work he could expect to come of it.  "But I didn't say **when** you'd get the snuggles," she teased.  "We'll have all night for worry free snuggles."

He hummed again.  Her parents loved him.  He knew it and felt it.  It was far more real and potent than anything his father gave him.  They welcomed him and had no problem with him sharing their daughter's room and bed.  But until he moved out of the mansion, he had to be careful about someone realizing he wasn't in his room when he ought to be.  Or realizing he had a very lovely guest sharing his bed, couch, or pillow fort.  After today, that would never be an issue again.

He sighed.  It made a lot of sense to get the work done first.  He had a small window in which to do that.  "Can I get a hug, at least.  To tide me over?"

Her hand left his scalp to cup his cheek so she could kiss him again.  "Come down here and I'll hug you before I go.  That way I know you're up.  Nino and Alya are already downstairs, and Alya has the coolest colored tape to help organize."

He blinked a couple more times and pushed himself out of bed.  Mari was putting on her tennis shoes when he made it down the ladder.  "Who would've thought you'd be up early and raring to go."

"The things I do for you," she said, feigning suffering.  She caught him in a firm hug before he could even reach for her.  "Oh wait.  I love you, so not only do I not mind, I'm even happy about it."

That surprised a laugh out of him.  "You're silly, Princess."  He nuzzled her neck, the way she liked.  "And I'm grateful for all your help."

She stepped back and gave him a mysterious grin.  "Get dressed, Kitty.  You have a lot to do, and your crew is waiting downstairs.  Mama has breakfast ready for you."

He found yesterday's jeans and fished in the pocket for his new keys.  It took a moment, for him to remove the spare.  "Here you go.  That one's yours."  He held it out to her, smiling when she hugged it to her chest, and wiggled in her happiness.  "Got your cell phone?"  When she nodded, he continued, "I'll call when we're on our way.  You can get the doors propped open."

"Will do."  She dropped the key into her little pink purse.

"Take care of her for me, Tikki," he called, brushing the fabric with one finger.

"I will!" the little red kwami called back.  "Good luck Adrien."

Coming from the embodiment of good luck, it felt more like a benediction than a wish.

Knowing he was just going to become a sweaty mess over the course of the morning, Adrien skipped a shower, though he did tame his hair enough to avoid calling out his physical similarities to Chat Noir.  He pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a breathable t-shirt.  He'd moved his favorite clothes to the Dupain-Cheng house over the the last two weeks.  He did it in small batches, whenever he came to visit, in an effort to cover some of his critical needs without it being noticed.  He'd been able to conceal the extraction of some things with a fictitious end of year project and involvement with the graduation party.  Those were now in boxes in the living room, and would be part of the last load to the apartment.

His critical first step was to pack up and move out what he was taking from his childhood room in Gabriel's mansion.  Around noon, he would head to the bank to complete his financial arrangements.  If he hadn't triggered any flags and gotten stopped at that point, he'd head back to the mansion for anything else he wanted to bring that he couldn't manage in that first load.  It helped that Nathalie was out of town as well this week.  He was prepared to leave anything he had to.  His freedom was far more important than books or movies.

Of course, his plan didn't take into consideration that his girlfriend was actually the expert  strategist between the two of them, and that she could motivate a crowd quickly and with few details.  When he descended the stairs, he was stunned by the group of former classmates waiting for him in the living room and kitchen.  They were all eating pastries, chatting happily, though they went silent once he reached the bottom stair.

He blinked a couple of times.  "Uh... hi?"

"Morning dude," Nino said, holding out a plate with steaming eggs and bacon, just the way he liked them.

Taking the plate, Adrien looked around, not at all sure what was going on.

"Mari," Nino said helpfully.  "You know how she is."

"She raised the call, and **we** answered," Alix piped up, grinning like she did before any competition.  "She left out the specifics, and told us not to ask, but we're here to break you out of that gilded cage."

"I have a plan mocked up," Max said, holding up his tablet.  "I just sent it to all your phones.  We're on a tight schedule, and with my organization, I calculate we can collect everything in one trip before noon."

"One?"  Adrien gawked at the stats genius.  "How do you figure?"

"My uncle owns a moving company," Kim said, shrugging.  "Since I help him haul and drive on weekends and school breaks, he let me borrow a truck for free today, no questions asked."

"And I have a cargo van," Nathanael said.  "It's usually full of art supplies, but it's empty right now."

Alya walked in, several rolls of colored tape dangling from her arm like gaudy bangles.  "Chloe sent over a truck, too.  So, as usual, Max is probably right."  She reached out and patted Adrien's shoulder.  "Eat up.  We're ready to get this show on the road."

* * *

Adrien led his crew through the mansion to his room.  While he'd given plenty of thought to this day, and even had lists of the most critical things to take with, he was unprepared for this level of assistance.

Nino wrangled most of the crew into hauling up and assembling boxes.

"You're looking a little overwhelmed, there Mr. Adorkable," Alya said, resting one hand on his shoulder from the side.

"That's because I am."  He turned to her. "I haven't even started packing, I mean, I couldn't, in case it caught someone's attention.  I feel like I'm not in a position to really take advantage of all this help." Mari had set up something wonderful, and he was suddenly sure he was going to fail to use it to its fullest.

Alya snorted.  "That's why I'm here."  She held up her rolls of tape.  "With these."

He stared at the tape, certain he should be able to figure out what she had planned based on this clue, but he was stumped.

"Each color is for a different room or place in your apartment.  Blue is the bathroom, green is your bedroom, red for the living room… Mari picked out the colors, since she's actually seen the place."

He gawked at her.  "She saw it **once**.  Last night.  How…?" He shook his head.  She'd taken a dozen photos on her phone, and it hadn't occurred to him she was up to something.

Alya grinned.  "Your girlfriend is **crazy** motivated when she wants to be.  I expect she'll crash hard tonight, though.  Not sure how much sleep she actually got."

"She was in bed by ten," he insisted.  But she'd been up before him.  Possibly hours before. " **Wow**.  I mean, I knew she was incredible, but… wow."

"Nino," Alya called.  "You and I are up." She dropped all the tape on the table.  "We're going to help you tag things. This will give you a head start before folks start boxing it all up.  Is there anything particularly fragile or important to you that we need to set aside first?"

Shaking his head, Adrien picked up the red tape, nearly the exact shade of his girlfriend's super-suit.  "I brought that stuff over to Mari's weeks ago."

"Anything you don't want seen by others?" Nino asked, picking up the blue tape.

He thought for a moment, and shook his head uncertainly.  "I don't think so."

"Any **embarrassing** things?" Alya prompted.  "Personal, kinky, or otherwise?"

Adrien laughed, once he realized what she was hinting at.  "No. Nothing like that."

"Bummer," she teased.  "How am I supposed to get my girl intel on what you're into?"

Feeling more at ease, Adrien grinned and winked.  "She already knows."

"I bet that stuff's at Mari's too," Nino said with a sly smile.

"Exactly," Adrien agreed, realizing they'd covered a potentially cringe-worthy event while helping him settle into the moment.  He had the **best** friends.  He handed Alya the red tape.  "Couch, table, and computer. I'm going to get Nino started in the bathroom.  It won't take long."

Between the tape method, the large work crew, and the fact that Adrien was only taking the things that were his, things that were gifted to him specifically or had meaning, it only took the motivated group two hours to pack up and load the trucks.  Nino had left a little bit ago with Nathanael to retrieve the boxes from the Dupain-Cheng residence with the van. Adrien didn't even look back once as he walked out the front door for the last time. He carefully locked up, turning the security system back on, for the same reason he only took his own things.  His lawyer cautioned him that he needed to avoid giving Gabriel the opportunity to accuse him of theft.

As he settled in the cab of Kim's Uncle's truck, he pulled out his phone and sent off a text so Mari would know to expect them, far sooner than he'd expected.

When they pulled up in front of a row of narrow five and six story apartment buildings butted up against each other, it was as if a heavy weight had lifted off him.  Sure, he still had things to do today, but he was home. Before he'd closed the cab door, Rose was propping open the front door with a rubber wedge.

"Hi Adrien!" she called, skipping down the steps.  "Your timing is perfect."

"Did you help Mari?" he asked, surprised.  "Thank you, so much, Rose. This all means so much to me."

Grinning, the petite girl gave him a quick hug.  "Marinette asked me to send you up first. I'll direct everyone else to the elevator to load it up."

Skipping every other step, Adrien jogged up the cramped stairwell to the sixth floor.  The apartment wasn't huge, the whole thing would have fit inside his old bedroom, but it had a nice back fire escape, one window obscured by an overgrown tree, and a skylight just right to use as a cat flap.  Its lack of a scenic view nudged the price down to something he was comfortable paying while he was getting his feet under him.  Juleka stood at the end of the hallway, ready to direct the movers.

"Oh, wow," he said, a little out of breath, as he approached her.  "You're here too. Thanks Juleka. I really appreciate it."

Juleka flipped her fuchsia-streaked black hair over her shoulder and smiled.  "And I'm happy to help you get out of what I'm sure was a shitty situation."  She touched his forearm gently. "No one's given any of us the details, and you don't **ever** have to tell us why you're moving out abruptly the week after Final Bac."  Her eyes darted to the side for a moment, her cheeks going pink.  "I think we all just want you to know that we're here if you need us."

He swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat, and nodded.

She pointed at his open door.  "Marinette wanted to check in with you."

"Yeah.  I should…"  He nodded again.  "Thanks, again." Crossing the threshold, he entered the kitchen, where Chloe and Sabrina were stashing cleaning supplies under the sink and collecting filthy looking rags in a bucket.  "Uhh…" Had he stepped into an alternate reality?

"Close your mouth Adrikins," Chloe called with a smirk.  "We've just finished cleaning, so I guarantee there are no flies for you to catch."

"You're here, too?"  While they'd grown apart in the last four years, Chloe was still a very important person to him.  Growing up in a situation that mirrored his in many ways, they actually had a lot in common. She'd been the one to suggest a therapist when he finally realized how messed up he actually was.

"Of **course** I am," she said gently.  She wiped her hands on a towel and walked around the counter to him.  "I won't say it wasn't a bit awkward when Marinette approached me about this.  I mean, you know we're **not** exactly besties.  But we both agreed that we could be here for you today."  She crossed her arms over her chest. "Though I'm disappointed I had to find out through her, I'm really glad she included me."

"Sorry Chlo."  He shrugged, feeling a little guilty for that.  "I thought it would be best to keep it under wraps.  Just to be on the safe side."

"Humph."  Chloe pulled him into a quick hug.  "I get that. I really do." She let go of him and straightened out his shirt.  "I **hate** to admit it, but she's good for you."

He felt his eyes go wide.  "Uh, what do you mean?" Oh god.  That was not at all convincing.

Chloe laughed at him.  "I know you better than you realize sometimes.  And I know that she's been at least part of the driving force behind you reclaiming your life.  I don't know when it all started, but I'm grateful for whatever part she played in this. And I'm certain it's not a coincidence that you happened to stay over at her house last night."  She glanced at her watch. "I have something I have to get to for about an hour. I'll be back."

Once Chloe had left, Sabrina leaned onto the counter.  "She and Marinette have gotten along **all** day," she whispered.  "It's like a Christmas miracle or something."

A chortle burst out of him unexpectedly, and he clapped a hand over his mouth.  

Sabrina smiled, looking pleased with herself.  "You're allowed to laugh out loud, you know."

He dropped his hand and grinned at her.  "Yeah. Just not used to it, is all."

"Is that you, Kitty?" Marinette's voice called down the short hallway from the room he'd decided to use as a bedroom.  The apartment technically had two, but he planned to use the second as an office. It was going to be so weird to have walls separating his space.

He strode down the hall, eager to see what she'd been up to while he was packing.  "Hey Princess…" he faltered as he stepped into the room. His girlfriend was standing on a step-stool, reaching up to anchor a curtain rod.  Her stance reminded him of her alter ego's call for Lucky Charm, though she stood on tiptoes of both feet. Her pink tank top had rumpled and risen up on one side to show off just a hint of skin.

She finished the curtain and spun as she jumped down, straightening her shirt before brushing her hands together.  "Is it okay? Do you like it?"

The curtains were black with green pawprints all over them.  Covering the curtain rod and the top several inches was a valence of red with black spots.  On the one shelf in the closet he saw what had to be a matching comforter awaiting the arrival of his bed; Chat Noir on one side and Ladybug on the other.

"Is it too much?" she asked quietly.  "Oh!" That sound was pure dismay. "Oh Kitty.  I'm sorry. You probably wanted to pick your own stuff.  You've had so little control over your environment, and I shouldn't have…"

He caught her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.  "I love it."

She looked up at him, obviously not convinced.  "I should have asked. I'm so sorry. I was so excited to make you something, and I wanted you to feel comfortable and settled in. I didn't stop to think."

He set her down so he could cup her face in both hands, forcing her to see his truth.  "This is okay, Princess. I'm not upset at all. You haven't taken anything away from me with this.  I pawmise."

The pun seemed to do the trick, and a small smile started to bloom.  "Well I **pawmise** not to make any other decisions for you, unless I specifically have your permission."

He leaned the rest of the way in to press their lips together.  When her tongue gently brushed his skin, he eagerly welcomed it, letting go of all thoughts of packing, banking, and the gigantic group of friends helping move his stuff.

"Woo!  Get it!" Alix blurted out, and they abruptly pulled apart, suddenly aware of their surroundings again.

"Oops," Marinette whispered.  She ducked her head and shielded her face with one hand, while the other kept its grip on his shirt.

Adrien raised his head to find most of the work crew crammed into the hallway and peering into his bedroom.  "Uhh." There was no excuse that would fly, it wasn't even worth bothering. "Hey guys. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend."  His face felt hot. This really wasn't how he wanted it to come out. "It's been kind of a secret, so… uhm…"

"Let's get those boxes moved in!"  Marinette let go of his shirt and charged through the crowd to the other room.

Shrugging, Adrien followed, warmth flooding him as his friends patted him on the back or punched him lightly in the shoulder.  They were happy for him, and that alone was enough to nearly bring him to tears. "I might actually be able to start unpacking before I have to go to the bank."

After the brief disruption, the crew brought in a steady stream of boxes, each being deposited in the room it was coded for.  Alya had stuck a strip of tape to the outside of each box for easy identification. The furniture came in, and unpacking started where it made sense.  He was shoving his dresser against the wall when Chloe returned, followed by a pizza delivery man.

"You've all worked really hard, so here's a little something if you need a pick me up," she shouted over the noise.  She tossed paper plates onto the counter and spread out the boxes. "There's sodas in the refrigerator."

"Your kitchen is empty, dude," Nino said, as if he'd just realized it.

Adrien nodded.  "Yeah. I didn't own any kitchen stuff, and I wasn't about to take anything of Gabriel's."  He was reasonably sure the chef wouldn't rat him out, but he didn't want that stuff anyway. "Mari's going to help me figure out what I really need to start off with."

"Can you cook?"  The look his best friend gave him was a mix of skeptical concern.

Grinning, he nodded.  "Tom and Sabine have been teaching me.  I'll have you over for dinner sometime once I'm all settled in."


	2. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes care of a few errands while his friends help him move. They aren't quite done surprising their sunshine friend just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took about a week longer than planned. I had to do some research for a convention, and I was in the land of poor internet connections last week.

Adrien was surprised, but relieved that Nino wanted to come with him on his errands.  Marinette and Alya were continuing to direct the unpacking efforts back at his place.

"All right Mr. Agreste," the woman behind the counter said.  "We've transferred everything from your former joint minor account with Mr. Gabriel Agreste into the individual account you established five months back.  I can't close the joint account without Gabriel's signature, but it will sit there empty."

"And there's no way my father can gain access to my new account, right?" he asked.  "I'm sorry to keep asking, it's just…" He hated to be a nuisance, but he'd even considered switching banks to be sure.

She smiled reassuringly.  "This happens more often than people realize, Mr. Agreste.  You're an adult now and want to start your life in your way.  There is  **nothing** the elder Mr. Agreste can do to access your account or the funds within it.  He can't put a freeze on your account or block your access to the funds contained within it, either."

Sighing, Adrien nodded.  "Thanks Angelica, I really appreciate all your help on this."

She beamed back at him.  "Any time Mr. Agreste. You have a great day!"

Even though he was accustomed to contact from his best friend, he was a little surprised when Nino patted his back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the bank.  "Great job dude. I know that was stressful, and you did great."

Adrien offered up a rueful smile.  "It was nerve-wracking, to be honest.  I kept thinking my f- Gabriel would get wind of this and stop it somehow.  That's why I had to do everything in such a small window this morning. I wanted to be done before he could realize what I'm doing."

Nino nodded.  "It was a great plan, but that's not a surprise.  You're pretty smart."

"Pretty or smart?" Adrien asked, engaging his sassy Chat Noir attitude.

Nino snorted.  "Both, dude. And you know it."  He clapped Adrien's shoulder one last time. "Now let's get back to those wickedly lovely ladies of ours before they do something weird to your new place."

"They wouldn't," Adrien insisted.  "They love me." He knew it was true, too, and that knowledge made him feel warmer than the weather could be accounted for.  "But I am pretty excited to get back there." He had his own apartment! It hardly seemed real. He was really looking forward to unpacking and setting things up the way  **he** wanted them.

"I think Mari said we should swing by her place to pick something up on the way," Nino said.  

"Did we forget something?" Adrien asked.  He hadn't gotten through all the boxes before heading to the bank, not by a long shot, but he thought everything made it to his new place.  "It's probably not urgent."

"I don't think it's anything like that," Nino noted.  "My guess is that Tom and Sabine want to add to the snacks.  It's always a good idea to feed your moving crew. It makes a nice thank you.  And what better reward than treats from our favorite patisserie?"

"Ooh."  This was just one more social rule that he was clueless on.  But his father probably assumed that Agrestes hired movers and they didn't require such niceties.  "That's a great plan." 

* * *

"Good afternoon Adrien," Tom said, smiling as he and Nino walked into the bakery.  "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it." He reached under the counter for a large white box.  "This is for your crew." He slid it onto the countertop.

"What do I owe you?" Adrien asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Nothing, of course," Sabine said, walking into the room and circling the counter so she could give him a hug.  "We can't help you with the actual moving today, but we can support those who are helping out."

"We're happy to," Tom added.  

Adrien closed his eyes as he found himself unexpectedly sandwiched between his girlfriend's parents. They made him feel warm and loved, things he'd only recently learned to realize he deserved. It wasn't even a stretch to pretend they were his family, because it was clear that's how they thought of him.  He felt a hitch in his breathing, and he leaned against Tom's shoulder, knowing the bigger man was as steady as they came. It was far from the first time this had happened.

"It's okay, son," Tom said quietly.  "Whatever you're feeling right now is okay.  Remember, you're safe, you're free, and there are a lot of us who love you."

Adrien nodded, tipping his head back and tried not to let the tears well up in his eyes.  "Just…" He coughed to clear his throat. "Just a little overwhelmed."

Sabine pulled a tissue out of her pocket and lightly blotted his cheeks.  "It's been a big day for you, sweetheart. It's understandable."

"Thank you, Mama Sabine.  For everything." He blinked his eyes rapidly for a moment and gave a sniffle before smiling at them.

"It's truly a pleasure, Adrien," she insisted, patting his face one last time.  "Now you boys get on back to the apartment. I'm sure a lot's happened while you were gone.  Mari will be in touch with us about dinner."

As they walked down the street, the summer sun high overhead, Adrien could feel Nino's eyes on him.  Since revealing to Nino and Alya that he was dating their mutual friend Marinette, and that he was planning on getting away from his abusive father, there had been a lot more heart-to-heart conversations.  Nino had never been stingy with hugs and kindness, but he'd ramped things up a bit over the last month. In his current state, he wasn't sure he could handle one of their talks just now, even if they were valuable and important.  Sobbing on his best friend was  **not** on the agenda.

"So I noticed something," Nino finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Your new place is awfully close to the bakery," Nino went on.  "Not as close as you were before, and in a different direction, but… I'm curious about the criteria you used in your apartment search."

Adrien grinned at his friend.  Of course Nino knew he needed light happy teasing right now.  "Yeah." He shrugged. "I don't want to be too far from them."

"Or Mari," Nino added.

"They're… it's like they've become my new parents, and it's really nice."  It was more than nice. It was perfect and exactly what he needed. "They tried to get me to move in with them, but… after discussing it with my therapist, I want to do it this way."

"You need to prove you can get by on your own," Nino said.  "It's understandable."

Adrien nodded.  "Yeah. But I also know that there are people who have my back if I need it."

Nino thumped him gently between the shoulder blades.  "Make sure you add me and Alya to that list, okay? I didn't tell my moms much, but I warned them that you were going through some stuff and I might need to be there for you."

"Thanks."  He held the box out to Nino.  "Can you take this a minute?" Once his hands were free, he rubbed at his eyes.  "Now if you'd be so kind, I'm trying to get the move finished before I cry."

Nino laughed.  "I'll do my best to help you out on that front, dude."

* * *

As they climbed the stairs up to the sixth floor, and Adrien could feel the temperature rising with them.  It  **was** summer, after all, and he knew to expect it.  Sometimes he and Marinette held their movie nights on the terrace because her room had collected too much of the bakery's heat over the course of the day.

As they walked down the hall, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of their friends talking behind his apartment's closed door. There was an odd low hum that he couldn't identify, but he supposed that came with moving to a new place.  All new sounds to get used to.

He pushed open the door, surprised to find a stack of flattened boxes tightly tied together just inside the apartment.  When he looked up, he saw that most of his long time friends were sitting in his living room where a white "Welcome Home Adrien" banner draped in front of his curtains.  Where the ends dangled down, he could see colorful scrawls, and even across the room, he could tell they were all different handwriting.

A box fan he didn't own had been balanced on a stack of books in front of the window, the source of the humming noise.

"Uh…"

"Welcome home!" Marinette said, popping out of the tiny hallway.  "Did everything go all right?"

He nodded, grinning as he realized that his apartment already felt more like home than his room at the mansion had.

"Oh good.  You made it to the bakery."  She took the box and set it on the little island in the kitchen as she picked at the tape.  She lifted a round cake out of the box, decorated with blueberries and sliced strawberries.

"Congratulations Adrien" was piped on in green icing, and one of the strawberry halves had been decorated with black icing to look like a ladybug.  

Adrien covered his mouth in surprise.  None of this had been in his plan for the day.  He thought he was going to work hard, and he'd have to leave some of the things he wanted to take with him.  He wasn't expecting the ease in getting all his tasks done. It wasn't even two. He hadn't planned for terrible jokes or such overwhelming support.

"Do you need a moment?" Nino asked quietly, his hand settling on Adrien's neck.  "Because I'm pretty sure none of us would be surprised or offended if you needed to take five in your room."

Adrien took a deep breath and let out a breathy chuckle.  "No. I can do this." He sniffled and dashed at his eyes again.  He looked up at his friends, all of whom had gone quiet. "Thank you all, so much for being here today."

"As if we'd let you go through this on your own," Chloe muttered.

"I'm with Chloe," Alix said.  "And we all know how often that happens."

Adrien laughed along with everyone else.  "I thought today was going to suck, to be honest.  It had to happen, but… I expected it to be a lot of work, and that the small group I thought was helping me, wouldn't be able to do everything.  I had a priority list of things to leave if need be." He shook his head. "I am so lucky to have you all in my life. I can't possibly tell you how much I appreciate this."  He gestured to the entire group with both hands. "You're going to be hearing from me this summer," he promised. "I'm looking forward to having you all over for gaming or dinner or movie night, though maybe in smaller groups so we don't melt."

He looked down at the cake.  "I have an amazing treat here from Mama Sabine and Papa Tom, but I'm going to ask my Princess to cut it while I check out that banner."  While he'd been talking, he'd realized the colorful scribbles were actually messages from his friends.

"Prince- **ess** !" Alix called out.  "Yes!"

"Ooooh," Kim said, wiggling his eyebrows at Adrien.  "Hey Princess Marinette, I want a big piece."

"Ugh, Kim," Chloe muttered.  "You're going to get the same size piece as everyone else."

After the cake had been eaten, Adrien collected hugs from his friends on their way out.  They all confirmed that he had their phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and other chat contacts secure somewhere that could not be taken by his father.  He was planning to switch out his phone, but that was less critical and could happen in the next few days. Eventually the only people left were Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

"Where'd the fan come from?" he asked, staring dazedly at the blur of the spinning blades while he sat on the couch.

"Housewarming gift from my parents," Alya said, from where she was wiping down the crumb-strewn island.  "They called around noon to find out what you could use, and by then it was obvious it was going to get stinking hot in here."  She rinsed out the cloth. "There's one in your bedroom, too."

"I need to write so many thank you notes," he mumbled, leaning back so his head touched the wall.

"You're looking beat, dude," Nino said, perching on the edge of the one ottoman.

Adrien nodded.  "Not sure why. Today wasn't nearly as hard as I expected.  I hardly had to carry a thing."

"Yeah," Nino agreed.  "But it was emotionally draining."  He patted Adrien's knee. "I  **saw** how tense you were when we were at the bank."

"You need a nap, Kitty?" Marinette asked, slipping her fingers into his hair.  "There's no rule that says you have to be fully settled in today."

"Don't wanna move," he mumbled.

Nino laughed. "I think you're done for the day, and that's okay.  Alya and I will see ourselves out."

"But you are to call us immediately if you need anything," Alya admonished.

Adrien held up his thumb without opening his eyes.  "Thank you Alya. If I can get my new phone tomorrow, I'll send out my number."

"What are you doing with your old phone?" Alya asked.

"I put it in the interoffice mail at Gabriel yesterday. It should be on his desk when he gets back from London." He smirked a bit.  "It was on  **his** plan, and I'm sure he had tracking on and everything."

"You rest, Mr. Adorkable," Alya said. "We'll see you real soon."

He felt Marinette start to move away.  His hand reached out to snatch at her as he let out a plaintive whine.  "Nooo. Don't go."

She eased his hold and raised his hand to her lips.  "I'm not going anywhere, Kitty. Alya and Nino are taking out all the empty boxes, and I just want to catch the door for them."

"Oh." He considered for a moment before relaxing. "I guess that's okay."

* * *

Adrien slowly came awake to the sounds of low voices and the gentle distinctive clanks of dishes.

"Are you staying here tonight?" He smiled, realizing it was Mama Sabine. "You'd both be welcome at our place if he'd be more comfortable."

"I'm not sure," Marinette said. "I'm letting him decide. He  **may** want to stay here himself tonight."

"That seems unlikely, Dumpling," Papa Tom said happily.  "I heard him complaining about the lack of cuddles this morning."

Adrien opened his eyes, delighted to see some of his favorite people in his kitchen.  Somehow it seemed right to find them there. "Papa Tom's right," Adrien said, amused when they all looked at him in surprise. "I was promised cuddles today, and I plan to collect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff without a lot of action, but I needed to wrap up the move. Next up there will be some action, and a conversation with Gabriel is on the docket.


	3. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets much needed love from the Dupain-Chengs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff August prompt #3- Summer Love  
> This got away from me a little bit, but it's summer, and there's love, so I'll call it a good fit. :)

"You didn't have to walk us all the way out, son," Tom said, standing before the apartment building's front door.

Adrien shrugged, smiling up at the man who still had a couple inches on him.  "I wanted to."

Sabine ran her hand from his shoulder to his elbow.  "Just remember that you get to decide what dictates proper manners now.  You're in a new place, with new rules."

Adrien nodded.  "Yes, Mama Sabine."  He leaned down to hug her.  "I also wanted to thank you.  For everything." He'd no sooner than straightened up when he found himself wrapped in the bigger man's arms.

"We're happy to be here for the everything, son," Tom said.  "And it's important to us that you understand that we mean everything, and that you believe us when we say it."

"I do."  Adrien took a small step back.  "Even when I was still trying to be two different people to you, you were kind and supportive.  Telling you who I was, was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

Sabine reached up and patted his cheek.  "I'm glad you've been able to open up to us."

The past six weeks had been amazing.  He didn't just have his sweet girlfriend and crime fighting partner supporting him, caring for him, but he'd somehow gotten her parents as well.  He'd known them for years, but revealing his identity had changed their relationships in ways he had never imagined possible. Tom's heart-to-heart talks while teaching him how to do laundry and dishes, showed more love than he'd gotten from his father in the last ten years combined.  Sabine's cooking lessons and life advice filled the huge mom-shaped hole in his heart.

"I can't even explain how much you two mean to me," Adrien said.  "I just don't have the words, in any language. But I need you to understand that I appreciate all of it."  He flashed them a rueful smile. "I used to desperately want to make Gabriel proud of me. I don't care what he thinks now, but I know some part of that old drive has awoken recently, and it's you two I want to make proud."

"Then let me assure you," Tom said, laying a huge hand on Adrien's shoulder.  "We are very proud of you."

"And nothing would make us prouder, than to see you happy," Sabine added.

Adrien returned to his apartment, once again marveling at those words,  **his apartment** .  He was exhausted, but wasn't sure if he'd ever been happier.  Marinette had dimmed the lighting, letting him see his place clearly, but in a cozy soothing way.

"Hey, Kitty," she said, looking up from the list she was making.  While he'd been seeing her parents out, she'd changed into an adorable pajama set.  Soft black fabric with green paw prints, obviously crafted by her into short shorts and a short-sleeve shirt with four buttons up the front.

He smiled at her.  "You're adorable, Princess."

She beamed at him, pushing aside her paper to cross the room.  "I made these because Chat Noir is my very favorite superhero. He's sweet and sexy, and deserves all the good things."

He laughed, letting her take his hands.  "When did you even have  **time** to make these."  He brushed her sleeve with a thumb and almost melted at the softness.  "I mean, you made curtains and a comforter, too."

Marinette shrugged.  "Stolen minutes here and there."  She popped up on her toes to kiss his cheek.  "Yours are waiting in the bathroom with your toothbrush."

Just when he was sure he couldn't possibly get any happier, Marinette nudged him a little farther.  "You made some for me?"

She giggled.  "Go change. We need to get started on those cuddles."

* * *

He woke a little warmer than was comfortable, but everything else was perfect.  He could smell Marinette, thanks to his amped up senses, and that was always soothing.  The fan blowing morning air over his bed provided a lovely white noise. The source of heat was his girlfriend, actually.  He was half overlapping her, his head resting on her upper chest while her fingers did magical things to his scalp. He realized then, that he was purring.

"Hmmm," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her.  "This is nice."

"It is," she agreed, letting one hand down to make circles on his shoulders and upper back. 

"Is it okay that someday, maybe not too far in the future, I want to wake up like this every day?" he asked, wondering if he was moving too fast or becoming too clingy.  Those were worries he'd discussed with his therapist once he and Marinette became official, even before he told her who he was under the mask.

Her hands kept working despite the kiss she planted on his forehead.  "That's a good life goal. Very attainable."

He giggled.  "I love you."

"Perfect," she said.  "Because I love you, too."  She continued to pet him for a while, in the comfortable quiet of coming fully awake.  "My parents left us breakfast," she eventually said. "They wanted to be sure we had something here since it's unlikely we'll be able to stop by their place.  But they wanted you to know that you have an open invitation to breakfast and dinner anytime."

"Your parents are amazing," he said, slowly rolling off Marinette to sit up.  He looked around his room with its bare walls and superhero curtains. "I like my new room."

"Are you going to decorate, do you think?" she asked, shoving her pillows around to sit up as well.

He nodded.  "Yeah. But probably slowly."  He knew he wanted pictures of his friends and the people he cared about.  "I need to figure out what my style is."

"That's a great idea," Marinette agreed.  "It's better to wait and make sure your place suits you."

He chuckled.  "Is it weird that it already does?  At least a little?"

"Nope."  Marinette leaned in and kissed his cheek.  "And trust me, I know all about weirdness."  She stretched. "So what's on the plan for today?"

He smiled, delighted to get to pick his own schedule and plans.  "I need to get a new phone. That's probably the most important thing.  And some basic groceries to get me, or us, through until we get my kitchen set up."

"Do you want to work on the kitchen at all today?" she asked.

He leaned into her space, brushing his nose against hers.  "Nope. I want to save a big chunk of my day to spend with my super incredible girlfriend.  I'm hoping she'll go to lunch with me. Maybe have a romantic walk somewhere. Just doing things together that we haven't been able to do before."

"So you're ready to go public with your relationship status?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, I've been ready for ages," he admitted.  "It just wasn't a good idea until now. I've no doubt there will be complications and drama next week when Gabriel gets back in town, and I'd like to distract myself from that inevitable mess.  I also thought it would be really nice to just embrace our freedom as recent graduates together, maybe explore some parts of Paris that have been off limits to me my whole life."

"Oooh."  She was so dang cute as she wriggled in glee.  "I love it."

"I kind of want to make sure I keep the fun stuff at the top of my list this whole week, while still getting one or two important things done a day," he explained.  "In addition to being a really positive start to my new life, it'll help me fight off the emotional suck of Gabriel Agreste when I finally have to talk to him again."

Moving with a swiftness that he'd come to expect, Marinette was suddenly in his lap, hugging him.  "That's a great idea. You're brilliant, do you know that?" She didn't even give him time to answer.  "And if there's anything I can do to help, things I can set up or get, or even if you need a little time to yourself, you just tell me, okay?  I want to support you, but I don't want to take over your life now that you have control of it."

Her words sparked a sudden joy in him, and he pulled her close for a kiss.  He'd planned on something tender and lingering, but her eager response and grip on his hair made it something far more intense.  His hand strayed down her back to settle on her fabulous ass, apparently spurring her to press herself more fully against him. He gasped, involuntarily breaking the kiss.  Marinette took that as an opportunity to relocate her lips to his neck.

After nearly two months together, he was no stranger to hot and heavy makeouts with his girlfriend.  Her physical affection reflected the passion and enthusiasm she threw into anything that she loved, and it was fantastic to be on the receiving end when she decided to take charge.  Planting a foot and a hand on his mattress, he flipped them, grinning down at her when she froze in surprise. He caressed her cheek lightly, watching for any hint that she wasn't okay with any of this.

"Oh," she whispered, mischief glinting in her eyes.  "Is that the way it's going to be?"

"Yeah.  For right now, anyway, and if you're okay with it."  She was so pretty from this vantage point, and he really hoped she wasn't uncomfortable.

"I think I could get used to it… some of the time anyway," she teased.

"Ugh!  Could you two get any more gross?" Plagg whined, startling Adrien up onto his knees.

"Stop it Plagg!" Tikki chastised zipping in to grab hold of the black kwami's tail.  She met Adrien's eyes as she dragged him out of the room. "I'm so sorry. I was looking for Marinette's phone. Don't mind us. We're going to go in the living room to play Candy Crush."

"Please keep the moaning to a sensible level," Plagg added before muttering, "Stupid rutting humans."

Below him, Marinette started to giggle.  Shaking his head, Adrien flopped down next to her.   "Maybe we can revisit this later after my embarrassingly rude kwami has gorged on cheese."

"It's a plan," she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Gabriel didn't show up this chapter, and he may not be in the next one either. There are a few Fluff August prompts that fit what I'd like to do in this story, so those are going to happen as I can fit them in, and Gabriel will show up when he has to.


	4. A Well-Fed Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way for Adrien to settle in to his independent life than with good food and good people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #6, cooking/baking

After spending a gorgeous summer day with his girlfriend, holding hands while she showed him some of her favorite parts of Paris, Adrien was already in a good mood.  Sunday was a short day at the bakery, and he was delighted to accept Tom and Sabine's open invitation to family dinner. It was just a perfect wrap up to the day. Eating together as family, laughing at Marinette's tales of their adventure.  Following dinner with some video games.

"Good day, son?" Tom asked, settling beside him on the sofa.

"The best," Adrien agreed.  His cheeks kind of hurt from all the smiling, but he didn't care.  It was clearly a sign that he hadn't been happy enough in the past.

"I'm glad to hear it."  Tom patted his shoulder.

"We have a little housewarming gift for you, sweetheart," Sabine said, coming into the living room with a large wrapped box.

"You  **really** didn't have to," he insisted.

Marinette plopped down beside him on the couch and planted a soft smooch on his cheek.  "Oh no. They really did. These are my parents, you know."

He reluctantly reached out for the package.  "Are you sure?" Sabine placed it in his hands, and it was heavier than he'd expected.  "Um… okay." He could feel their excitement as he peeled away the bright colored paper, red as a token of good fortune to reveal an image pasted on the outside of the box.  He puzzled over it a minute. It was clearly a kitchen device.

"Oooh!" Marinette said.  "You  **did** get it."

"It was really too perfect to pass up, Cupcake," Tom said.  "He's starting with nothing, and that's going to be a huge help if your mom's and my lessons are going to pay off."

He glanced up at them, feeling slightly stupid, but knowing they wouldn't hold his ignorance against him.  "What exactly is a Universal Kitchen Machine?"

Tom grinned.  "So the base is essentially the motor that can power several different kinds of kitchen tools.  You've got the mixing bowl attachment, a blender attachment, and a food processor attachment in there."  He tapped the box.

"Oooh."  Adrien stared at it in amazement.  He'd kind of dreaded having to figure out which devices he really needed.

"Instead of having separate gear for each thing, they all share the same motor," Sabine pointed out.  "It's a nice space saving feature. Plus, it's just a really good piece of equipment, well engineered.  Bosch makes our giant stand mixer downstairs, so we know it'll hold up for decades for you."

"Thank you so much."  Adrien reached out to squeeze Sabine's hand.  "I can hardly wait to try it out." He looked down at the picture again.  "Hey Princess, think we can go grocery shopping tomorrow as my have to?"

Marinette hugged him from the side.  "It's your schedule. We can do whatever you want."

He glanced at Tom and Sabine.  "And you're sure you don't need either of us to help out in the bakery this week?"

"Getting you settled in to your new place is more important just now," Sabine said firmly.  "We won't say no to a bit of help next week though. You're both great with the customers."

* * *

Adrien nearly giggled as he watched the dough paddles make quick work of the ingredients.  While he measured and mixed, Marinette had stayed available in case he had trouble. Right now, she was wiping off the island and putting away the boxes of salt and sodium bicarbonate he'd used.  He was almost disappointed to realize the dough was done, which meant he had to turn off the mixer.

"How's it look?" he asked, jiggling the lid a bit to remove it.  He'd followed the steps in the recipe just as Tom had taught him, and the end result looked exactly like he remembered it should.

"Purrfect," Marinette said.  "I can practically taste them."  She turned away to pull his new cookie sheets off the drying rack.  "Do you want help, or should I just watch?"

"I kind of want to do it myself."  He felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment.  "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is."

"I've always had help, and it would be nice to be able to say I made these on my own, even if you were here to prevent huge mistakes."  He shrugged. It made even less sense out loud than it did in his head.

"Hey, I like watching you work."  She grinned, tossing him a wink. 

He scooped the first spoonfuls of dough, dropping them onto the parchment-lined tray.  "I'm really happy right now.

"I can see that," she said.  "It's a good look for you. You should wear it all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> I have an older model of the kitchen machine Tom and Sabine gave Adrien, and I'm an enormous fan of it (it's superior to Kitchen-Aid for die hard bread bakers). [Bosch Kitchen Machine](https://pleasanthillgrain.com/bosch-mixer-universal-plus)


	5. Chat in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a little alone time in his new apartment, which leads to a little not alone time.  
> There's no sex in this chapter, but it's discussed near the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #8, late nights

Adrien thought he'd spend the night alone in his apartment.  While he loved Marinette to pieces, he thought it would be good to give her a little time to herself while he settled in to just being himself.  It started out nice enough. He'd come home alone from yet another warm and inviting dinner with Marinette's family. He went through his books, finally getting them shelved while his stereo played soothing classical music.  The window fan in the living room hummed pleasantly in the background.

Feeling good about accomplishing the task, he sat down for a snack of cookies and milk.  He savored the treats, the first ones he'd made without any help or intervention, smiling happily over that success.  When he was done, he pulled out the list he and his therapist had come up with to help him with the transition. She'd been keen on making sure he paced himself as he worked through the tasks that would get him true independence.

The big things were all done.  The apartment, the move, and protecting his finances.  He needed to talk to his lawyer in the next few days, just to touch bases.  The paperwork severing his contract with Gabriel should be sitting on the ridiculous oak desk in the same in basket as Adrien's old phone by the time Gabriel returned from London.  He still needed to get the rest of his kitchen set up, and internet needed to be a thing. He didn't want to do everything from his phone. It was nice to see how many things were crossed off the list.  The remaining ones didn't seem so intimidating anymore.

He should probably start trying to establish some sort of pattern or schedule.  While he was nearly deliriously excited to be free of the oppressive calendar of his former life, he recognized the value in stability.  He didn't want to go from overscheduled to schedule free, the idea sounded terrifying. Being in control of his own plans, deciding what he wanted to do, and what he didn't, was exciting.  He'd also need to start picking up work at some point in the next few weeks, so a stable sleeping pattern would be good, too.

He loved his new room. He knew his girlfriend wanted him to feel loved and at home, and he was so glad she'd surprised him with curtains and a comforter designed just for him.  They suited his tastes, unlike the stuff Gabriel allegedly made for him. Every time he stepped into the room, he got a little jolt of happiness.

"Hey Plagg, you need anything else?" he called, not entirely sure where his kwami was.  The tiny black cat hadn't selected favorite hang outs yet, though Mari and Tikki had worked to provide him with a couple of comfortable spaces in good tucked away spots.

"Hmmm, sleeping now."  The soft reply seemed to come from the little closet between the bedroom and bathroom.

"Okay.  Goodnight, buddy." He smiled.  Plagg had insisted they'd both be better out of the mansion, but he was glad his guide and partner was settling in.

In bed, Adrien relaxed to the sound of the window fan, muffling the noises of Paris at night.  He was comfortable and relaxed, but for some reason sleep felt like a distant thing. After tossing, turning, breathing exercises, and waiting failed to do anything for him, he noticed the first nibbles of anxiety at the edge of his mind.  Sighing, he reached across his bedside table and unplugged his phone. He stared at it for several minutes, contemplating the pros and cons of checking in with Mari.

Cons: she could be sleeping, she deserved a night off from his neediness, he was a grown up and shouldn't need help.  Ugh. Those made him feel guilty and awful about even thinking of calling her.

Pros: she loved him, she'd told him he could call any time, she wouldn't judge him, and she'd been trained for independence, while he hadn't.  She'd also be angry with him if she found out later that he chose not to reach out when he needed something.

**Adrien:** You awake?

**Marinette:** Yep.  You know me :)

Her response had been nearly instantaneous, and he wondered if she'd been expecting to hear from him.

**Marinette:** You need anything?

**Adrien:** Can't sleep.

He hesitated to add more.

**Marinette:** What can I do to help?

**Adrien:** I love you.  <3

**Marinette:** <3 <3 <3

**Marinette:** Want some cuddles?

**Adrien:** Always.  Is it wrong to admit that?

**Marinette:** Nope.  Can I come over?

**Adrien:** Yeah.  I'd like that a lot.

**Marinette:** Be there in five.

He set his phone back on the table.  Was it bad that he wanted her to stay? That he wasn't ready to be alone tonight?  Before he had the chance to work himself up, there was a soft clunk on the fire escape outside his bedroom, followed by a gentle tap on the window.

Shoving himself out of bed, he opened the fabric screen he'd replaced the original screen with yesterday, ensuring quick and easy entry for when he didn't want to use the skylight.  "Hey," he said quietly.

Ladybug stepped gracefully into his room before detransforming in a shower of pink sparkles. "Are you okay?" Marinette asked.  TIkki zipped in to cuddle his cheek.

"You two are going to spoil me," he said, loving the affection.

"That's the plan!" Tikki said happily.  She pointed to the bedroom door. "I'm going to go find Plagg and snuggle him now."

"Linen closet," Adrien said.  "Top shelf, I think." 

Marinette set a backpack next to the bed, then reached for his hands. "Are you okay?" She wore super cute summer PJs, pink shorts with mint green piping and a matching green spaghetti-strap top.

He nodded. "I was starting to let my anxiety get the upper hand, but I'm fine."

She frowned.  "Stupid anxiety. Treating my Kitty badly."  She stepped in and caressed his cheek with light fingers.  "What do you need?"

"Just you being here is nice."  He leaned in, drawn to her affection, to her gentle touches that left a trail of heat in their wake.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked, slipping her fingers into his hair.

"You don't have to ask," he murmured. He'd learned that was easier to just speak quietly once his purr kicked in.

"Normally, no," she agreed, rubbing her cheek against his. "But if there's any chance you're in distress, or upset, I'm going to ask in case it's not welcome."

He kissed her, flicking his tongue over her lips.  

She smiled against him, but broke away. "Come on Kitty. Let's go to bed. It's a good place to kiss and cuddle." Her voice was soft and sultry.

"It is," he agreed, desire curling in his belly. They hadn't had sex yet, despite her parents' teasing encouragement and their friends' less gentle nudges.

"And if you want to do more, I'm ready to try that." A dusting of pink spread over her cheeks.  "But I'm happy to wait if you're not ready for more."

He scooped her up and carried her to his bed, smiling at the giggle he'd startled out of her.  "I'd like that..." He knelt over her on his mattress. "But I haven't had a chance to get to a pharmacy."  When they'd talked about it last, they'd decided having two forms of birth control was in their best interests, so she'd gotten an IUD. Complications of living with his father had meant he had to be super careful about what could be found on him.  

She beamed up at him.  "Silly Kitty. Mama has you covered."  She giggled again. "Literally." She wriggled away from him to hang over the side of his bed for a moment.  He heard the zip of her backpack and she popped back up with a box of condoms. "She gave me one to keep by my bed, and one for yours."

He bit his lip, taking the box and firmly planting it on his bedside table.  "Is it okay that I'm totally torn between embarrassment and love for Mama Sabine?"

She nodded. "Totally fair. I was pretty mortified when she handed them to me, with  **that** smile.  You know the one."

He did indeed.  Mischievous Mama Sabine was wicked.

"And she told me to have fun with you." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Right before mentioning that we shouldn't feel at all put out if it takes a bit of practice before we get good at it." She snickered, worming her way back under him.

"Oh my god," he muttered.  "I'm so glad I wasn't there for that."

"She'll wait until you're really settled in before she gets frank and naughty with you," Marinette said.  Her expression softened as she slipped her hands behind his neck. "Lie down, Kitty. I want to feel your weight on me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to do this as a 30 minute speed write, but could not hit what I wanted to in that time frame, so I treated the timer like Marinette treats her alarm.


	6. Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have a nice fluffy morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #16, I'm here  
> Again, there's no sex here, but it's mentioned.

Adrien woke to the sensation of Marinette's fingers lightly drawing on his bare back.  "Hmmm," he sighed. "That's nice."

"Well you  **do** deserve all the nice things," she said happily.

She sounded so perky, he wondered how long she'd been awake and waiting on him.  Or had he slept in more than it felt like he had? He shifted slowly so he could look at her without disrupting her hand. His sheet covered her lap, but she hadn't put her pajamas back on during the night, and she made no attempt to cover up. She was gorgeous, and he was struck by how special it was that she'd chosen to share herself with him, that she cared for him enough to work through the process of clumsy mutual discovery with him.

"Hi," he said shyly, fully aware of the light blush he wore. He wasn't embarrassed, but he couldn't keep his mind from leaping to key moments from last night.

"Good morning, Kitty."  She withdrew her hand from his back, sliding it down his arm to wrap around his fingers. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "You?"

"Very."  She smiled. "I've actually been awake for a while, and I thought about getting up to start breakfast, but I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"You're perfect, you know that?" He pushed himself up into a very sloppy cobra pose, and kissed her on the cheek.  "If I'd woken up by myself, I would have probably freaked out." There was no probably about it. It was weird that despite his happiness and sense of accomplishment at taking control of his life, his anxiety was on high alert. Was that normal? He'd have to ask his therapist next week.

"I know." She patted his cheek lightly. "So let me reassure you that if I'm sleeping over and you wake up alone, I haven't left. I'm most likely in the bathroom or the kitchen." She tapped his nose with two fingers. "We  **do** kind of have a pattern where I feed you, you know. I'm not going to be able to break that habit just because you can feed yourself now."

He chuckled. They did have a history. 

His stomach let out an audible rumble and Marinette's eyes widened before she grinned at him. "Uh oh," she giggled. "I'm apparently not doing my job." She flipped back the sheet and got up, moving more like her superhero side as she dashed out of the room.

"Wait… what?" He wasn't sure what had blindsided him more, her abrupt departure from his bed, or the vision of his bare Lady running through his room.  The suit of hers managed to hide both nothing and everything, and it baffled him. "Princess, come back," he whined.

He heard the crumple of paper and the soft thump of a dish on the counter. His girlfriend was naked in his kitchen. That was fine.  New, but he was okay with that. He sat up, rubbing his face to try to get his brain functioning properly. Before he could get up to follow her, she returned, carrying a plate with treats from the bakery.

"Ta-da," she dropped next to him, letting out a little squeal when the pastries bounced and several tried to leap off the dish.  She managed to catch them all. "Hey. Are you all right?"

He let out a happy sigh. "A little disoriented, but yeah. Everything's good."

"Are you sure?" She looked like she didn't quite believe him.

"You're here. Honestly that's a pretty big part of this morning being perfect." He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, closing his eyes to savor the moment.

Her hand slipped into his hair. "Whenever you want me here, I'll be here," she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to do this as a 30 minute speedwrite this morning, but my brain was full of fog, so that didn't happen.


	7. The Adventures of Mr. Stainless and the Muffin Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Wednesday after Adrien moved out. Gabriel is still in London, and Adrien needs to do a bit of shopping for his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #22, nicknames

Adrien stared at the pots on the wall, trying to figure out what made some of them better or more expensive than others.  He picked one up, surprised by how light it was. The ones he'd used with Mama Sabine and Papa Tom weren't this light, and he suspected there was a reason. He put it back and reached for another one.

"Any luck?" Marinette asked, parking the trolley she'd gone to fetch while he got started.

He huffed out a sigh. "Well I found pots," he said, waving at the wall and shooting her a meek look.  "But… I'm stumped."

Her hand reached for his shoulder. "I'm happy to help. What do you need to know."

He pointed at the lightweight one. "That seems… too insubstantial. It's not like your parents' pots." He liked the way the Dupain-Cheng cookware felt in his hands, comfortable.  Familiar. "But I have no way of knowing which of these are any good."

"Aaah." She nodded. "If you like my parents' you're going to want stainless steel, rather than aluminum." She gestured to a spot a little farther down the wall. "They're more expensive, but heat more consistently."

They were quite a bit more expensive, and he frowned.  This was stupidly hard.

"Can I see your list?" she asked. "I think we can modify it a bit if you want to go with the stainless."

He pulled the slip out of his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to her. "Are you sure?"

Marinette nodded. "We need to get you set up for the things you're most likely to need. That doesn't mean you need everything on this list." She fished a pencil out of her purse. "You could get by with a one quart and a medium stock pot, skipping duplication and middle sizes until you've settled in or find yourself making multi-course meals for your friends." She winked at him.  "And you can borrow from Mama and Baba, if you need to."

"Oh…" She was right of course. He could improvise with a pot a little too big if he needed a two quart size. Papa Tom had been a strong proponent of the art behind cooking and baking, the fact that sometimes you had to make things work despite the situation.  It was a lot easier to pick out two pots than five. "What's next on the list?" he asked.

"What do you want to look at next, Mr. Stainless?" She looked at the list. "Dishes, flatware, bakeware…"

"Mr. Stainless?" he asked, smirking.

She grinned.  "It's shiny. Like you."

Shaking his head, he looked around and pointed in the direction of bakeware. "I want to return the cookie sheet before I forget, or your parents need it."

Marinette giggled. "You know they have roughly fifty two of those, right? They get them in bulk, and if you like the one you borrowed, you're not going to find anything you like in your price range."

"Are you sure?" He appreciated their generosity, but didn't want to be a mooch.

"Positive." She pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text. "But I'll verify to be sure, since I know that will make you feel better."

She knew him so well. It was honestly the best part of their relationship. When he'd still been visiting her just as Chat Noir, she'd gotten to know the real Adrien Agreste, including the parts he'd kept hidden from his friends at school. "I still need muffin and bread pans."

"Mmmuffins," she said, grinning. 

"Yes," he agreed. "You're my little muffin maven, and I need to keep them on hand so you visit me often."

She giggled. "Muffin maven?"

"Yes." He nodded, happiness bubbling up in his chest. Was this what life felt like to normal people? "That's what I'm calling you now. No more Princess.  You are now, the Muffin Maven… or maybe Muffin Maiden."

She snorted with laughter.  "Mr. Stainless and the Muffin Maiden, it sounds like a comic book."

"Yes," he agreed.  "We should tell Nathanael and Marc, maybe they can use them in their next series."

"Pffft. Like they're ever getting tired of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she asked, elbowing him gently. "They do such a nice job with their illustrations of my Kitty."

His face felt warm, but not in an embarrassing bad way. "I thought they did a pretty good job with my favorite Buggaboo."

Her hand slid down from his shoulder to pat his butt. "Maybe, but they definitely got some of your finer features nailed."

"Watch it Love, you're gonna get us thrown out of the store for rude behavior in public," he cautioned, grinning because he didn't mean a word of it.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned in to him. "Hmmm.  Now that's a nickname I can get behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speedwrite
> 
> I'll be following up with prompts #23 and 27, ideally soonish since they are also in this story and I'm anchored and motivated.


	8. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday evening after Adrien moved into his own place, he and Marinette have a little dinner party with their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #23, sunshine

"Salad is done," Marinette said, gently placing the bowl on the center island.

"Fantastic," Adrien said, ladling liquid over the chicken simmering in the wide pan Marinette had convinced him he needed yesterday. She'd been right, of course, and he was glad he'd listened so he wouldn't have to go back and pick it up once he decided on tonight's dinner. It also kept him within his planned budget counting it in when bought the rest of his kitchen things. No one had criticized his financial planning, and he was both surprised and relieved, because it would be pretty hard to explain. Until he'd been able to complete the paperwork to break his contract, he hadn't dared seeking other modeling jobs. While it was unlikely that he'd run into problems, until he could guarantee an income, he wanted to be careful enough to make it through university on his savings if he had to.

There was a knock at the door, and he glanced up, nearly missing the pan with the cover he was putting over it. "They're early."

Marinette patted his back.  "They miss you," she pointed out.  "They're used to seeing you every day, and other than a bit of texting to get them your new contact info and set this up, they haven't heard from you since Saturday."

He smiled. It was still a little hard to realize his friends cared so much about him.

Marinette gestured to the door when there was another knock. "Would you like the honors Mr. Stainless?"

The new, and only sporadically adopted, nickname startled a laugh out of him. "Yeah.  I would." He stepped away from the stove and went to open the door. As expected, Nino and Alya stood on the other side, big smiles on their faces. They held a bottle of wine and a gift bag.

"Adrien!" Alya said happily, handing him the wine.  "It's **so** nice to see you."

"Dude," Nino said, drawing out the word before throwing an arm around his best friend.  "Something smells **fantastic** in the hallway here, and I'm seriously hoping it's whatever you're cooking up."

"It is," Adrien said.  "And it's almost done. Come on in." There was something so freeing about being able to invite his friends into his space whenever he wanted. Knowing that no one was going to show up and kick them all out, threatening them with arrest for trespassing in the process, was an extra relief. It was like he hadn't fully shed the weight of his father's restrictions until just now. "Oh wow.  This is so cool," he whispered.

Nino paused on his way through the threshold and lightly punched his shoulder. "We're wicked glad to be here, you know. And I'm happy to come over whenever you want. I've got years of missed best bro visits to make up for."

Adrien let out a little huff.  "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Nino grinned and walked into the apartment. "You're a book, dude, and I'm finally getting good at reading you."

"Actually, you've always been pretty good at it," Adrien corrected.  "You just seem to **know** when things were extra awful, even when I didn't mention it, because you've always been a bit extra attentive and supportive when I needed it."  He shrugged. "You may not have even realized you were doing it. Heck, offering me friendship the day we met was the first time you did it."

"Yeah, we call that bro-dar," Nino said. "And you've got one yourself."

"Adrien, when did you learn to cook like this?" Alya called, as she resettled the lid on the pan she'd been peeking in.

He shrugged.  "Mama Sabine and Papa Tom have been teaching me on the weekends, and whenever we could sneak something in during the last weeks of the school year."

"They wanted to be sure he could more than fend for himself," Marinette added. "They've always felt he needed to eat more, and I think they were worried he'd end up living off cup noodles and boxed cereal."

Alya laughed. "Well I'm glad they've been taking care of this part of your education." She looked a bit sheepish. "I'll be honest, I thought Mari was cooking tonight, and that was an unfair assumption."

Adrien grinned.  "Totally fair, given what you know about my upbringing," he corrected.

"Yeah, you need to stop playing it so close to the chest, dude," Nino said seriously. "I know you had to until you moved. I get that, and I don't fault you. But going forward, I'm afraid I'm going to need to know everything."

" **Everything**?" Adrien asked, slightly panicked. There were some things that definitely wouldn't get shared, superhero identities, for example. "Like, uh… how much everything?"

"Yes!" Alya cackled. " **Someone's** been taking advantage of their time together."

"Alya," Marinette said, groaning.  " **Seriously**?"

"I have no idea what you're implying," Adrien said quickly, surprised he didn't stumble over his words the way Marinette used to around him when they were younger. Ugh.  He was definitely going to have to work on his acting before facing Papa Tom and Mama Sabine again.

"Need me to explain, bro?" Nino asked, laughing as he wrapped an arm around Adrien's shoulders.

"Guys, please don't," Marinette said quickly.  "Let him settle in a bit more before you do this."

Alya smiled at each of them in turn. "Sunshine, you are beautiful when you blush.  But I get Marinette's drift, and while I will surely be having a nice chat with you to ensure you're taking good care of my bestie." She winked. "That can all wait, and you can always tell me if I take it too far, okay?"

Adrien sighed, relieved she was willing to recognize when he needed her to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speedwrite


	9. Caretaker Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets the chance to take care of others for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month prompt #27, post akuma comfort

Chat Noir cradled Ladybug close to his chest, his arms tightening slightly as he touched down outside his bedroom window.  Senses on high alert, he scanned in all directions before pushing through the curtains. The room was dark, since he'd been out when the akuma alert hit his phone, and he mentally thanked Plagg for the night vision.

Tugging the blankets back, he leaned down to settle his girlfriend on his bed. "C'mon Bug," he whispered.  "Let Tikki go." Her earrings were still on three dots, but given her need to transform twice for this fight, her kwami was probably wiped.

She whimpered and tried to retain her grip on him.

"Ssh," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.  "I'm going to get some cookies and cheese. You need to let go.  I'll be right back." He peeled away her fingers, feeling guilty for not caving to her request to stay close.

Once free, he moved quickly into his kitchen, dropping his own transformation on the way.

"Ooooh, my aching head," Plagg moaned.

"I hear ya, buddy," Adrien said, opening the refrigerator to pull out his kwami's Camembert.  He pulled on the little paperboard tab that opened the packaging, all while moving to the cupboard where he'd put the cookies.  "Are you in a gulping mood or a savoring mood?"

"I don't have it in me to gulp," Plagg complained, dropping onto Adrien's head to burrow into his hair.

"I feel your pain," Adrien said gently.  "How many cookies do you think Tikki will need?"  He stared into the container, and puzzled for a moment.  He should probably make more tomorrow. He wanted Tikki to have everything she needed here, and he  **did** like cookies.

"Two," Plagg said, a light purr vibrating aver Adrien's scalp.  "That fight sucked."

Getting the cookies on a plate, Adrien rushed back to his bedroom, hesitating on the dark threshold.  He couldn't see as well in the darkness now, and he shifted his snacks to one hand. Running his other hand along the wall, he felt his way over to the bedside table, so he could turn on the dim lamp he kept there.

"Kitty?" Marinette asked, sounding pathetically needy. She blinked at him as if disoriented, though he was reasonably sure that wasn't what was going on.

"I'm here," he said, placing the cookies and cheese on the table.  With two hands, he gently scooped up the red kwami huddled under Marinette's chin. "Tikki, are you all right?" He gently brushed her back with his thumb.

"Mmmm hmmm."  She tried to burrow into his hands, and he smiled at her.

"I've brought you cookies."  He shifted her to one hand so he could pull a soft scarf off his closet door knob.  He draped it beside the plate, making a little kwami nest. "Here you go," he said, cautiously settling the magical being beside her food.  "Eat and rest. You've worked hard." He reached up and ran one finger over Plagg, smiling when the grumpy cat's purring intensified. He scooped Plagg up with one hand and placed him in the nest beside his partner. "You too, Plagg. You did great out there."

Their kwamis taken care of, he turned to his girlfriend and superhero partner. She hadn't moved, but her eyes were open, intently watching him. "Hey, love," he whispered, easing himself down onto the edge of the mattress in front of her.  Her cheek was soft under his fingers as he caressed her. Though she pressed her face more firmly into his hand, her eyes stayed wide. In addition to the beating she'd taken while he'd been recharging, she'd been hit by the akuma's beam, something that generally left its victims an incapacitated sobbing mess.  Ladybug had hunched over and screamed, something piercing and horrible, before straightening up and assaulting the akuma with extreme prejudice. She'd finished the fight with tears pouring down her face.

"Are you **really** okay?" he asked.  

"Yeah." Her voice was so low, he almost didn't hear it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  He'd been on the receiving end of akuma abilities more often than her, and he knew they could range from a minor inconvenience to weeks of nightmares.

"Wanna cuddle," she replied, closing her eyes as if she didn't want him to see the weakness in her request.

"Me too."  Instead of circling the bed to get in on the other side, he climbed over her. It let him stay closer.  He pressed himself against her back, his arms wrapping snugly around her. "I love you, Marinette. And I'm here for you, for anything you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> I’ll wrap this story up after I complete the rest of the Fluffgust prompts.


	10. More Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Nino for breakfast, healthy friendship, and a bit of teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my ML WIP-Completion Challenge day 9 post (yes, I'm running behind, and will do my best to catch up Tuesday or Wednesday).

The late morning was warm and a little muggy, but not too oppressive just yet.  Adrien enjoyed the walk over to Nino's favorite cafe, where he'd agreed to meet his best friend for breakfast. The past week had been ridiculously busy, and other than dinner on Thursday night, he hadn't even gotten to talk to Nino, much less hang out.

"Morning, dude," Nino said, calling attention to himself.  He leaned against the doorjamb and waved.

"Morning." Adrien smiled. This going to breakfast with his best friend was a new thing, and he loved it already.  "It's good to see you." He relaxed into his buddy's firm hug.

"Likewise, bro, likewise."  Nino held the door open and gestured for him to enter. "And I've gotta say, the independent life is agreeing with you."

"Yeah?" He knew he was more relaxed, and he supposed Nino had known him long enough to be able to see through all his artifices to conceal exhaustion and stress.

Nino pointed under his own eyes.  "I don't think I've seen you without makeup to cover the bags under your eyes more that twice since collège." He grinned. "The bare face look suits you."

Adrien rolled his eyes, though it was true. "You're just jealous because I've got mad contouring skills." He raised his nose in the air and sniffed. "No need to be jealous.  I'm happy to teach you." He wagged his eyebrows. "In just a few short lessons, you too could have a jawline to cut glass."

Nino laughed out loud. "Yes, let's do that." He snorted as he approached the counter. "C'mon, let's get breakfast.  I'm torn between the empty pit in my stomach and the millions of questions I know Alya's gonna ask me when we meet up later."

Adrien smirked. "Did she give you a list?  We could start off with those, if need be."

Nino shook his head. "Nah; nothing so formal.  I just  **know** what she's likely to ask."

They put in their orders, waiting at the counter for their drinks before finding a table in a quiet corner upstairs.  "All right. Fire away," Adrien prompted.

"I'm  **not** interviewing you, dude," Nino insisted. "Don't make it weird."

"But that's what I'm  **good** at." He shot Nino the kitten eyes that worked so well on Marinette.

"Eugh, stop it, dude." Nino waved his hands in Adrien's face. "Fine. I mostly want to know how you're doing. I mean, you look great, happier than I think I've ever seen you, but you and I both know how good you are at hiding stuff." He'd totally lucked out to get Nino as a best friend. "So I just need to be sure what I'm seeing is the real thing."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah.  I mean, you're not wrong.  But I  **am** happy, really happy." He let out a breathless little laugh.  "Stupidly happy." He leaned an elbow on the table, placing his chin on his hand. "Papa Tom and Mama Sabine have practically adopted me."

Nino nodded. "They'll do that."

"And it's… it's a real family, the kind I'd begun to think only existed in TV or movies." It was so hard to explain without getting emotional.  The warmth and love he felt just sitting in the Dupain-Cheng house surpassed anything he remembered from his childhood. "They share their skills and their knowledge, and you know they don't have to.   But even when I was just doing secret movie nights with Mari, they were so welcoming. I can go over and just visit with them if I want to, or if I need some advice." He shook his head. Though it was welcome, it was still so foreign.

"That's what family's supposed to be like," Nino said quietly. "That's unconditional love, and… I want to kick Gabriel's teeth in… you should have grown up knowing what that feels like."  He sighed. "I know I tried not to trash-talk your old man in the past, at least not in front of you, but it makes me literally queasy to think about all the crap you've put up with, and how cold he's been to you."  He shook his head. "I have no idea how you turned out so kind and caring, because you didn't have a lot of examples."

"Well I give you permission to talk shit about Gabriel in front of me now, if you want," Adrien said. "And I'm grateful you put up with every time he messed with my schedule."

"Enough on the downer topic," Nino said, looking up as their food arrived.  He waited until the waiter was out of earshot. "So, how are things with you and Mari? She taking good care of by best bro?"

"She's a saint," Adrien admitted. "She came over in the middle of the night when I tried staying by myself and my anxiety started to kick up.  And she's so… present, you know? But in this hands off kind of way."

"She didn't look terribly hands off when we came over for dinner," Nino teased.  "She actually looked pretty hands on."

Adrien shrugged, feeling a little warmth in his face. "Yeah.  Uhm. She's pretty tactile."

Nino chuckled. "How horrible for you."

"It's really nice."  Just thinking about her made him feel warm and happy.

"And how's the sex, then?" Nino asked, timing his question just as Adrien took a bite of toast. "You are being safe, right?"

Adrien choked.  "Nino!"

"What? I'm looking out for your best interests."  He grinned. "And you know Alya's gonna ask her."

"A  **gentleman** doesn't kiss and tell," Adrien replied with as much aplomb as he could manage.

Nino nodded.  "That sounds like code, and I'm assuming it means it's going well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minute speed-write
> 
> Days 10, 12, and 13 will continue (and wrap up) this story.


	11. Everyday Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien joins the Dupan-Cheng family for Sunday night dinner after his first week out of the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my ML WIP-Completion Challenge day 10 post (I finished this last night but was too tired to post it).

Adrien's fingers were snugly entwined with Marinette's as they walked the few blocks from his apartment to her parents' place.  He'd been holding hands with people for photoshoots and commercials for all his life, but had never felt like this. There was more to this simple touch than he could have ever guessed.

"I like this," he said, squeezing just a little.  Though they were capable of amazing feats, her hands were tiny compared to his, and he didn't want to hurt her.  

"Holding hands?" she asked, bemused.  "Well I can promise there's lots more of that to come."

"It's not just the hands, but that's a big part of it," he said, trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling.  "This moment is so simple. We're just two people out for a walk on this lovely summer day, but it's so immensely satisfying.  And until this week, I didn't know life could be like this."

She nodded, then gave a little hop to kiss him on the cheek without stopping.  "Is it good?"

"Yeah, of course it is." He let out a wistful chuckle.  "I just wish it hadn't taken so long for me to realize that this was how it could be.  I feel like I wasted a lot of time." He should probably jot that down to talk over with his therapist.

"I can see that," Marinette agreed.  "But remember that you're only eighteen.  There's years ahead of us." She stepped in front of him, still holding his hand and walking backward as she looked up at him. "And while nothing can take away or change what's happened in the past, we can help you make up for it."

"You're doing that, that's for sure," he agreed.  "So are Mama, and Papa, and Nino, and Alya."

"Even Chloe," she pointed out.

He actually owed Chloe a pretty enormous debt.  She'd been the one to talk him into counseling. He still had a lot to cover and address before he'd consider himself well-adjusted, but at least he could recognize that now.  He could see how fucked up his father's parenting was, how unhealthy his life had been.

"You should invite her over next," Marinette suggested. "And if it would be better for me to not be around, I don't have to be."

"I think she's learning to get along," Adrien said.  He'd been in his apartment for a week and a day, and seeing Chloe cooperate with the rest of the class had been amazing.  She'd  **cleaned** his kitchen.  She'd worked with Marinette.

"Honestly, she's doing better than merely learning," Marinette admitted.  "She was actually pleasant when I talked to her last week." She grinned. "I believe in miracles and it's wonderful when they happen."

He laughed. "I feel like my life is currently full of miracles."  They had reached the bakery, and they walked around the corner to the side entrance to the apartments above. 

"You deserve  **all** the miracles," Marinette said firmly.

Tom and Sabine greeted them with their usual happy enthusiasm, giving out hugs like they were free samples of an experimental treat.  He'd grown up thinking hugs were valuable simply because they were rare, doled out cautiously in a measured fashion. He'd only recently learned that you couldn't run out of hugs, and that they defied the consumer laws of supply and demand, somehow not losing value with frequency.

"So," Papa Tom said, as they sat down at the table. "First week in your own place, how's it feel?"

"We were just talking about that on the way over," Adrien said, handing Marinette the leeks in vinaigrette after serving himself. "It's really nice to make my own decisions about what's going where, and when I want to come and go."

"You're not feeling too isolated or anything, are you?" Mama Sabine asked, concern clear on her face.

He shook his head. "Honestly, I'm used to being alone.  I spent more time by myself in the mansion than with other people there.  With an apartment, there are other people in the building, and the space is smaller, so it feels less hollow."

"That makes sense," Sabine nodded. 

"And Marinette's been staying with me, so…"  He was acutely aware that he hadn't managed to spend a night by himself yet, and it seemed odd because he'd been so alone for so long.  This shouldn't be hard for him.

Marinette patted his knee. "It's okay, Kitty. I like staying with you, and I know you'll get comfortable enough to be on your own before too long."

"Change can amplify anxiety, even if it's good change," Papa Tom said.  "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"And you're welcome here any time, whether Marinette is here, or not," Mama Sabine said, reaching over to pat his hand. "I know it's just as easy for you to come in through the Chat flap, but we have a key for you.  I think that it's important that you have a couple of places that feel like home."

"Thank you," he said, his eyes stinging a little in sympathy with the twinge in his chest. "Your place does feel like home."  He glanced shyly at them before focusing on Marinette. "I feel like I belong here, I belong with you all like this, like I'm part of something warm and wonderful."

"That's called a family," Papa Tom said gently. "And given your past, it's understandable for you to be unable to identify it  properly. It's also yours, now, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a speed write during my daughter's dance class, but I kept getting interrupted.
> 
> Days 12 and 13 will continue (and wrap up) this story.
> 
> I have a cold and feel kinda crummy, so I'm probably not going to work today. Hopefully I can catch up on this challenge instead. :)


	12. Family by Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally faces Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my ML WIP-Completion Challenge day 12 post (and the second chapter I've posted to this story today)

Adrien hadn't expected to need to lean on his friends assistance again quite so soon, and he was glad he'd gotten all their contact information when he moved. Gabriel had apparently been notified of the changes in his joint minor bank account, and had tried contacting Adrien by phone. When none of that yielded a response, he and Nathalie had returned Paris ahead of schedule.

Adrien's lawyer, bless his soul, refused to contact him over the weekend because it wasn't an emergency and didn't justify that sort of rush. He'd heard enough about Adrien's reasons for leaving home and severing his contract that he had a good handle on the nature of the situation.  He'd called first thing Monday morning to help set up a meeting. Nino and Max had come through with the perfect place for the meeting. The room was at the center of a Faraday cage, blocking cell and remote surveillance. Plagg and Tikki offered to attend to any on site recording gear.

Since Adrien had been adamant about the location, he'd been willing to go along with Gabriel's requirement that they meet alone, with his lawyer waiting outside the door for any legal negotiation or discussion that may play in.

"This absurd charade of rebellion has gone on long enough," Gabriel said sharply.  He was as stiff and cold as ever. Not once had he asked how Adrien was doing, or feeling. "I expect an immediate adjustment of your attitude, or you will find your personal liberties severely curtailed."

"I'm not a child, and I'm no longer caving to your whims," Adrien said, presenting himself as an immovable frozen wall, something he'd learned from Gabriel.  Only one of them had any acting experience, so he knew it was effective.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed a bit.  He wasn't accustomed to people standing up to him, least of all his son.  "You will pack up and move your things home no later than supper time on Wednesday.  As you somehow managed to transport everything to begin with, it is your responsibility to manage the move yourself."

Adrien stared cooly at his father, but didn't respond.  It wasn't his fault or his problem if Gabriel refused to hear what his son had to say.

"If you fail to have yourself reinstalled in your suite by the designated time, you will be grounded for the remainder of the month, you will lose your phone and computer access, and the leniency you've been granted regarding your diet and your lessons will be revoked." Gabriel puffed himself up importantly.  "Most importantly, all connections with your friends, clearly bad influences, the lot of them, will be cut. I've seen the photos of you, cavorting about with that girl from your school, and that nonsense will stop immediately."

"No," Adrien replied calmly.  Gabriel probably expected him to get distraught and desperate, but Adrien had learned how to shut people down from the worst of them all.

Gabriel stared at him, puzzled.

"I am home now," Adrien said evenly. "I will not be returning to live with you. Ever. I'm done working for you."

"I'll have you blacklisted from every design house  in Paris," Gabriel snarled, apparently not enjoying being on the receiving end of a wall of ice and refusal.  "You'll never work again, and when you find yourself on the street, don't expect me to take you back."

"Good luck with that," Adrien said.  He'd already lined up work with two of Gabriel's biggest competitors.  His new agent was so kind, and she seemed ridiculously grateful that he'd chosen her to represent him.  "Now allow me to advise you against all the nasty things you must surely be thinking of doing as a result of my defection."

Gabriel tilted his head in surprise. It had clearly been a long time since he'd been on the receiving end of something remotely sounding like a legitimate threat.

"As you know, I've lived a very active life, fencing, basketball, swimming, and modeling.  All at your behest," he was surprised he was able to stay this calm and calculating, when he mostly wanted to punch the man sitting across from him.  But everything he'd done for the last two years had built to this point, and he was going to put his acting skills to good use. "Injuries happened, of course.  Bruises. Contusions. Not to mention the risks of living in a city with a magical supervillain."

Gabriel looked panicked for a moment, then he shook his head.  "And this is relevant, how?"

"I started documenting my injuries at sixteen," Adrien explained.  "They support the biography I've written detailing the abuse and neglect I experienced as your son." The abuse was wholly fabricated, but the neglect had required no exaggeration. "It's ready to go to print the moment it needs to.  I call it  Family by Design ."

Gabriel's face turned red.  "That's preposterous. No one will believe such obvious garbage."

Adrien gave the man a pitying look. "Yes, you're right. The public has no interest in seeing the mighty fall.  They will surely respect your statements of denial and life will continue as merrily as ever." When Gabriel snapped his mouth shut, Adrien continued. "If you threaten me or my friends, it goes to print.  You use your power or influence to impact my friends, it goes to print. Should I go missing or suffer any suspicious accidents, and it --"

"Goes to print," Gabriel snapped, finishing for him. "I get it."

"Good.  It's so rare for us to see eye to eye."  Adrien nodded. "I'd rather not produce any unnecessary drama and I'm not interested in ruining either of our reputations."

"What is it you want, then?" Gabriel asked.

"To be left alone." Adrien shrugged. "To live my life free of any tether to you."

Gabriel looked genuinely surprised.  "You don't want me in your life at all?"

"Correct."

"After all I've done for you?" 

Aaah, classic manipulation.  He'd learned about this from therapy. "After all you've done  **to** me," Adrien corrected. "I don't know when I stopped being your son and started being simply an asset, or if I was ever your son in your mind.  I've been in therapy for six months, and we're still assessing the extent of the damage you've done to me."

Gabriel's eyes were huge, bulging. "Therapy?" he demanded.

Adrien cooly met Gabriel's eyes, probably his most demanding acting moment ever. "Don't worry.  It's confidential."

"You're eighteen," Gabriel blurted. "Why would  **you** need therapy?"

Adrien let out a slow breath as he glared across the table. "I'd like to be capable of normal healthy relationships someday," he explained, being entirely honest for the moment.  "And if I don't address this, I'm never having kids because I'd be too terrified I'd turn out like you. That I'd break those who should be dearest to me."

* * *

Adrien was sweating under his sport coat as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He'd wanted to present a professional and put-together appearance, and his lawyer was very happy when they debriefed.  He was reaching for his key when he heard noises inside the apartment, so he tried the knob first.

Marinette and Nino were at the stove, working happily together while Alya laid out his center island as a fancy table for six.  Being closest, Alya set down her things and took the few steps to him, hugging him tightly. She asked nothing, a testament to their friendship and her understanding of the situation.  

Nino grabbed him next, ruffling his hair as he let go.  "We're here whenever you need us," he said quietly.

Then Marinette was taking him by the hand, leading him into his room. "Nino, you can take that out of the oven," she said before closing the door.  Without a word, she slipped off his jacket, one she'd helped him pick out earlier. She gently removed his tie, nudging him to sit on the bed. Climbing into his lap, she ran both hands into his hair, massaging his scalp and supporting his body as he sagged against her.

"I love you so much, Adrien," she murmured. "You are the bravest and strongest person I've ever known." He felt her arch a little to kiss his crown. "What you did today was hard, probably the hardest thing ever, and we're all here for you."

The next little bit was a fog of hugs and cuddles, helping melt away the cold he'd felt being around Gabriel.  In the other room he heard greetings as Tom and Sabine obviously arrived. "Did you put this together?" he asked, gesturing toward the other room.

"It was a group effort," she said, unbuttoning his dress shirt in a way that was sweet and helpful rather than a turn on.  "We all wanted to make sure you felt safe and supported after facing Gabriel, even if it went well… and none of us really expected it to go well."

He laughed. "Probably as well as could be expected."  She got off his lap and he stood up, shucking his shirt as he went to his dresser. He was ready to spend the evening with his chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the dialogue for this handwritten in a notebook for over a year. It feels so good to get it into the story!
> 
> I'm hoping to get the day 11 piece done yet today, but we'll see. I fell on the ice and my arms kind of hate me, and I have a sore throat so I can't play with the Dragon either.


	13. Contented Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has come a long way since he escaped from Gabriel's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my ML WIP-Completion Challenge day 13 post and the conclusion of this story.

Supper was a festive affair, the meal prepared by Nino and Marinette, with dessert from Tom and Sabine.  Alya picked up the conversation whenever it lagged, leaping from topic to topic, and somehow keeping things interesting but low stress.  Not one of them asked about his meeting with Gabriel. 

As they settled into the living room space before dessert for some gaming, he realized his apartment had become exactly what he needed it to be.  It was filled with warmth and love that would linger even when he was alone. It was much more a home than his father's mansion ever was.

Later, after wishing his guests a good evening, complete with firm hugs and assurances, he looked around at the space that was initially just a refuge.  There was nothing that needed to be picked up; Marinette and Mama Sabine had done dishes while Adrien and Papa Tom bludgeoned each other in Ultimate Mecha Strike.

It had been a long day, with a fair share of ups and downs, and he let out a contented sigh on his way to his bedroom.  Marinette was there, sprawled across his sheets, the blankets invitingly turned down on his side.

"Here kitty, kitty," she called, beckoning with one hand.  "My poor neck is all un-nuzzled." She lifted her chin to better advertise her plight.

On his hands and knees, he slowly crept up from the foot of the bed to hover over her.

Keeping her eyes on his, she reached up and ran a thumb along his jaw.  SHe couldn't quite reach his scalp, so he caught a bit of his hair and gave it a light tug.  Her eyes went wide and she smiled when he let out a gasp. "Was that a happy noise, or an unhappy one?" she asked, twisting the strands around one finger.

"I think you know which it was," he murmured, oddly out of breath and hoping she'd do it again without making him ask for it.

"I like to be sure," she said, pulling slower this time.

His eyes fluttered shut and a purr rumbled through his chest.

"There it is." She sounded so pleased with herself.  She let go of his hair to tug at his shoulders. "Come down here, Kitty.  I need to cuddle you and make you purr."

"Since you asked so nicely…" He lowered himself to overlap the left side of her body, his face firmly nestled against her neck.  Her fingers tunneled into his hair and the rest of the world dissolved around him.

Some immeasureable time later, his awareness gradually returned to a warm hand on the back of his neck and another under his shirt against the small of his back.  He nuzzled her in thanks.

Her grip on him tightened for a moment. "How are you feeling?" she asked.  "I don't want to push, and I'm not trying to be nosy," she added quickly. "I don't need to know  **what** happened; I just need to know how you are and what you need."

"This right here is what I need." His voice was quiet but steady.  "This is perfect."

"I love you." She pulled her head back briefly, to kiss his forehead.  "I can't change the past, and I get fix everything for you, though I promise, I wish I could.  But I  **can** support you the way you need as you go through this."

"I appreciate it.  I really do." He snaked his arms around her.  "And I'm okay. It's a relief to have today's meeting over with, honestly.  I know it doesn't mean I'm free, yet, but it sort of makes thing feel final."

"So you think he's gonna risk challenging you?"

"Not right away."  He knew he'd surprised Gabriel, and that would put him on the defensive.  "But once he's had time to think it over and plan out a way to discredit me, I expect him to come back with his own manipulative attempt to force me back under his control."

"Well when that happens, know that we're all here to help you evade his plots."  She rubbed his neck a little. "And it may be good to mention that concern to both your therapist and your lawyer so they can help you plan from that perspective."

"You're so smart," he said, feeling a bit better with those recommendations.  Planning was better than simply reacting.

* * *

Adrien smiled as he let himself in the side door past the patisserie. It was Sunday evening, which meant dinner with Mama Sabine and Papa Tom.  He'd settled into a nice routine over the last month and a half, and the good days and moments were vastly overshadowing the times his anxiety got the upper hand.  

With Marinette's help, he'd hosted small dinner parties with all of their old classmates, and in keeping with the miracles, Chloe had actually asked for Marinette to join them when she was there.  Though his oldest friend had been working to improve herself and her treatment of others for over a year, it was still a work in progress. Like Adrien, she had decided on a gap year to figure out who she really was and what she really wanted.  She'd always claimed to want to do fashion, but more recently realized that might be her subconscious seeking approval from her mother. By the end of the evening, Marinette had helped develop a plan for each of them to explore their interests over the rest of the summer.  His girlfriend had since met with Chloe once a week to check in on how things were going. It was surreal.

It felt odd, but so good, to just open the door and walk into the apartment.  "Good evening!" he called.

"Ah, Adrien," Sabine said happily.  "I'm so glad you made it. You can help Tom and I settle something."

"You can decline if you want," Marinette interjected with a laugh.  "You know how they get about flavor and texture."

"Oooh." That surely meant it was an experimental item for the bakery. "Count me in."  He loved being a taste tester.

Two small cupcakes were immediately placed on a plate in his spot at the table.

"Dessert first?" he asked.

"Life  **is** uncertain," Tom replied, settling himself across from Adrien.  "You look happy. Was it a good week?"

Adrien nodded.  "Really good. I could get used to this."

"And how's your schedule look this week?" Tom asked.  He'd been helping Adrien figure out how to schedule enough without taking on too much.  Marinette had freely admitted that she was prone to taking on too much.

"I have two modeling gigs with different houses, one tomorrow and one and Friday, and… uhm…" He pulled out his phone and opened his calendar.  "Therapy on Thursday. Oh, and I'm going to shadow a physics postdoc on Wednesday."

"That sounds like a good week," Tom said with a nod.  "Have you been able to find someone in engineering yet?  I have a friend in architecture who I'm sure you could connect with, if that's of any interest."

"That would be good, actually," Adrien agreed.  This was so different from the kind of networking he was used to doing as a model and representative for Gabriel. "I've put out feelers on electrical and mechanical engineering, but haven't heard back yet."

Marinette's hands lightly touched his shoulders before sliding down his chest so she could lean against him. "You're doing so good, managing your summer."  She rubbed her cheek against his before kissing him.

He tilted his head back to look up at her, feeling his chest tighten as happiness rose up to fill him.  "Can I tell them, Princess?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

"Tell us what?" Tom asked, curious but not remotely concerned.

"Marinette's going to move in with me," Adrien said.  They'd been talking about it for weeks, and she was the one waiting.  His therapist had helped him check his motivation to determine if it would be a good thing, and she'd invited Marinette to come to some of his sessions in the future.

Sabine snorted. "She's been living with you all along, sweetheart."  She sat down beside Tom.

"But it'll be official now," he insisted.  "Not just this thing where she half lives in one place and half in the other."

"You'll still be coming over though, right?" Tom asked.  "Now that we have you in the family, I'd like to keep you."

Adrien nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.  "Sunday dinners for sure, and we'll both still help out in the bakery when we can.  It'll probably be me more than Mari some of the time." He'd enjoyed spending time in the kitchen, and was starting to pick up the basics of their core products.  He could make frostings, but left the decorating to his talented girlfriend. "I… I've spent so long without real parents," he explained. "And I want to keep what we have."  He shrugged. "I'm selfish, I guess. When she starts school in the fall, I don't want to miss out on any time we could be together, even if it's just eating or sharing the same space while we work on our own things."

"You're allowed to be a little selfish," Mama Sabine said.  "I'm still not sure you really understand the meaning of that word, anyway.  There's nothing selfish in surrounding yourself with people who love you, or in taking care of your relationships."

"And in case it's not clear, we approve," Papa Tom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up spending Friday with my left hand fully offline, so this is later than I'd hoped it would be.
> 
> Thanks to those who have followed along with this story, particularly those who were waiting for the Bobbin Bug sequel for well over a year. I hope you enjoyed reading Adrien's adventure in gaining independence as much as i enjoyed writing it. Your kind and encouraging comments were a huge motivator!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
